DBZ Sagas
by ddffffffffffffsdaf
Summary: Okay its yamigokuslegacy under his new name, this got 1 review last time, hoping for more here. It's the DBZ sagas in song rhyme form. Yea just rr.
1. Raditz Saga

****

Author's Note: YAHOOO! My first post! Go me go me. Anyway this isn't really a fic it's a recap of what happened in the Raditz saga. You could read it as a poem or a song I really don't care. So enjoy, review, and ummmm… just read.

Goku flies to Kame House

Gohan's quiet as a mouse

Senses danger coming near

Everyone begins to fear

Raditz lands and talks a lot

He bored me on the spot

Sees Gohan has a tail

Steals him, Gohan begins to flail

Wants to make him really strong

But stealing is so wrong

Goku follows to save his son

If he returns to Chi-Chi he is done

Raditz puts Gohan in his ship

Goku isn't taking any lip

Piccolo comes to save the day?

That can't be right… No Way!

It's true!

Now it's 1 against 2

He's too fast

For them to blast

Goku grabs him

Raditz tricks him… Goku's really dim

Won't get tricked again. Goku grabs

Raditz punches Goku jabs

Holding him in the sky

Raditz must die

So will Goku!

Dragonballs to the rescue

Piccolo does Corkscrew Beam of the Devils

Special Beam Cannon to us U.S. fellas

Goku goes to heaven

He meets king Yemmen

Then starts a new saga

And a new song so I'll post… it won't take long

Peace

Author's note: Sorry bout the Yemmen thing. I was desperate I'm gonna do all the other sagas too. Cya


	2. Snake Way Saga Part1

Snake way.

Author's Note: Okay this is gonna be a longer poem/song thingy. I wanna' thank Vegeta Goku Lover for her review. She was my one and only reviewer of the last chapter. She inspired me to keep writing these with her fics. I guess this is kinda' dedicated to her for inspiring me. Okay well here goes. I'll try to rhyme as best I can.

Goku's body disappears from the planet that he's on.

All his friends and all his family realize why it's gone.

Kami took him far away.

Now they're up above on Snake Way!

Gonna' train with King Kai

Goku wonders why?

He can't just stay with King Yemma

Kami says he's a real busy fella'

But he really means Yemma's to weak

Compared to King Kai he is meek.

Goku understands and he starts to run

At first he thinks it's a lot of fun.

Then he thinks of Raditz' warning;

And the stronger Saiyans who'd soon be swarming.

Starts to think the end is near

Little does he know he'll be running close to a year.

Hitches a ride with the street sweeping ogre.

Looks down over his shoulder

Knows that it's a big drop

If he falls he won't be able to stop.

That doesn't stop him from plummeting over the edge

Fell right on to the red lake's edge.

Goku was stuck in that… is that blood?

Felt so sticky like no one should.

Pulled himself out and met two rude ogres.

They said he was in HFIL

In other words "You're in Hell."

Asked for a way to escape from this place

Two challenges, wrestling and a race.

He won both and stole some fruit,

The discouraged ogres thought he was a brute.

Got back up onto Snake Way

Fruit gave him energy for lots of days.

Halfway point was Princess Snake's Castle

A bunch of women there thought he was handsome.

Tried to leave; they tried to eat him

Through him in hot water; fortunately he could swim.

Got away from that place

Again began to race.

At long last he reached the last bend

It was at last the end.

He saw King Kai's place was a jump away,

He landed there and felt the heavy gravitay.

Thought that a monkey was King Kai

Boy, that Goku is one weird guy.

To be continued…

I'm gonna' finish this saga later. It's a lot longer than I thought. Peace out and Review. Oh yeah and sorry about that gravitay and no rhyme after HFIL.

K the C


	3. Snake Way Saga Part2

Author's Note: So starts a new saga in DBZ history. This is gonna' go from when Goku realizes Bubbles is just a monkey and trains with the real King Kai to when he gets back to Earth. It's too bad though, that no one will be surprised by the ending since well, Akira Toriyama already wrote it. All I can do is rhyme it. Again dedicated to Vegeta Goku Lover. Wow, I have so many words so far that a word processor doesn't recognize. My whole page is red and green squiggle lines :-D. Okay so here it comes… the newest part of my saga. Well, my **version** of the saga. Hope you like… K the C.

Goku and the monkey chatting away

I can't believe he had so many things to say.

Then the real King Kai comes into the mix

He saw the mistake he had to fix.

He told Goku he was the king and that was a monkey

Goku's mind must have been feeling real funky.

He said here's what you got to do

Make me laugh and I will train you.

Goku wondered why,

What was up with this old guy?

So he said some really corny jokes

Like porky pig "Th- the -the… that's all folks"

King Kai agreed to train him

Him as a master is a living gym.

Got lots of tricks up his sleeves

All the challenges that his mind weaves.

First off, you gotta' catch a monkey?

That's so easy the little thing's so chunky.

Run Bubbles Run!

Run real hard it's lots of fun.

Goku panics already behind the little non-evolved chimp.

Don't catch him soon and he'll look like a wimp.

Runs for days on and on

The fun for Bubbles is now gone.

Goku gets an idea. Finally he'll catch that chimp,

And he won't look like a wimp!

Runs after Bubbles then takes a right

Gives that monkey quite a fright.

When Goku wrapped around and got in his face

Continue the race!

Bubbles bolts in the opposite way.

Goku repeats, he could do this all day.

Finally Bubbles makes a mistake

An opportunity Goku takes.

Grabs that little ball of fur.

Goku takes off like a blur.

Shows to King Kai he's got Bubbles

Now the next challenge brings even more troubles.

A little cricket comes flying out.

So small to be heard he has to shout.

Has to hit him with a mallet.

Goku's afraid of… well "Ker-splat!"

Doesn't want to kill the Gregory

It says come on hit me!

Bug takes off Goku follows the mallet weighs him down,

Gives his face a frown.

Tries for days, he gets stronger.

Doesn't seem heavy much longer.

He can run freely now

When he catches up, "Ker-pow!"

He'll hit that pest so hard,

He'll fall like a can of lard (?)

Gets an idea to catch Gregory

Throws the mallet at that pest like a bee.

Runs the other way, catches it and whacks him!

The blue little bubble gets dim.

Goku has to do it again says King Kai.

Oh that awful guy.

Goku does again and again.

Then learns the powers of Kaio-Ken!

The Kaio-Ken and Spirit Bomb

They'll make his enemies be gone.

Has to practice on Big Brick

Wipes it out with one lick. (Again?)

Wish is made brought back to life,

Now to see his kid and wife.

Has to re-run Snake Way

Should only take him about a day.

Gets back to earth little does he know about the battle going on

That'll be in another song :-D

Gets there right on time

Didn't I already rhyme time?

Saves Gohan by his tail

His daddy will never fail.

Author's Note: Not my best yet. I don't know why I write this, only one person reads it so. Oh well. Bad rhymes and puns, sorry I'm preoccupied. Okay review, especially Vegeta Goku Lover without whom I'd have no reviewers. I'll have the saiyan and earth people battle in another one. Hmm… 'Meanwhile' I like that. Until then K the C.


End file.
